The Secret Warning
by AZookiex3
Summary: Morrigan leaves the growing group in Lothering to go warn her secret farm girl about the darkspawn.


**ZN:** **I suggest reading Wild's Invader before this. You do not have to, but I think it might set the scene. **Redo! I deleted the first one because I thought more into Raven's past. Also, I noticed I _still _have to get the Achievement for romancing Morrigan, and that the Human Mage was an _Amell_! I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner. Hawke and the Human Mage Warden are related! Granted, they are _very _distant cousins, but still family. I also felt like I needed to have a reason for Raven's eyes since no one else in her family has them. If the Warden and Hawke do meet in Inquisition, I hope they talk about this. If not, I already have planned my own way for Morrigan, Raven, and Derek meeting. But that's not coming out, or being written, until after I play Inquisition. Have to get my setting right.

The Secret Warning

The stupid chantry sister just keeps _talking_. Talk, talk, talk all throughout Lothering. Morrigan was getting _sick_ of it, and she was starting to question the interest she had in the mage. Oh, how she hated how he allowed that women to join the group. As if Alistair wasn't bad enough! She also _hated_ the way the women looked at him. At least, she thinks, this gives her the perfect excuse to get away. When Derek unlocks the Qunari's cage she sneaks away from the group. She was beginning to feel too crowded. Besides, she needed to warn someone.

Morrigan walks to the back of the village. Behind is a small cut out of the Korcari Wilds. She walks through it and notices how _green_ it looks. The color still remains at this part of the forest, as well as the forest creatures. This will all change when the darkspawn hit, and it makes her feel…sad. She walks slower to keep the memory of the once beautiful forest in her mind. She stops at a small lake in the middle of the forest and looks around. This is where they usually meet, in secret. Morrigan is quite proud of herself for being able to keep this a secret from her mother. She usually finds out about everything. Maybe she did, but allowed Morrigan to go anyway. She'll never know.

Morrigan gives up trying to look for a _human_ body and instead looks to the trees. Sure enough, there is a black raven with unnaturally bright blue, _white_, eyes, "How long have you been there?" she asks the bird.

"Not too long," the bird replies. The raven flies down to the ground and begins to glow. Its shape transforms from a bird to the human farm girl Morrigan knew. She stares into the girls unusual colored eyes. She thinks how even more unusual it is for Derek to possess the same eyes. The girls black hair was much darker than his, though. Her hair also hanged a little past her shoulder blades; the middle of her hair fanning out a bit. She also had a side bang that covered most of her left eye. Where Derek's skin was tan, this girl was _pale_. Maybe even paler than Morrigan. She had dark purple eye shadow surrounding her eyes, making them shine brighter. The same color covered her lips. And, once again, Morrigan wonders about the girl's transparent face tattoos. The swirls on the girls chin and forehead. Derek had nothing of the sort.

"You need to work on the eyes, Raven," Morrigan says to her. She always liked how ironic the girl's name was, considering her last name.

"We don't all have witches for mothers, Morrigan," Raven says with a shrug, "Such a shame."

"A shame indeed," Morrigan says with a laugh.

"So why are you here?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"I have come to warn you-"

"About the darkspawn?" she interrupts, "I already know." She looks down at the ground and her black bang covers her face. Not only is it the only thing this damn village talks about, but Raven also told her that her brother went to Ostagar. Morrigan sees no grief in the posture, which tells her that Raven's brother was one of the few to return. Morrigan and Raven did not know much about each other, save for their families. Morrigan liked it that way, and so did Raven. They both have secrets. Secrets that _no one_ should have to hear. They both shared the long for companionship without the fear of the other prying into the past. The past was the past, after all. No need to bring it up.

"Raven," Morrigan says. Raven shakes her head to the ground then looks at her with a small smile.

"Did you and your mother escape?"

"Mother is staying," Morrigan replies, "I…am traveling with company."

"Really?" Raven says in shock and both of her brows lift up, "Let me guess, though. Against your will?"

"In a sense," Morrigan replies. Raven accepts the answer with a shrug.

"Hope they're worthy enough for you to follow them," Raven says.

"One of them at least. He's a Warden. A new _mage_ Warden."

Raven squints at her slyly with her mouth forming the same expression, "Ooh, a mage is _he_," then Raven laughs, "Well, it's good to know my brother was wrong about the order dying at Ostagar."

"Good indeed," Morrigan answers with a small smile herself. She's tempted on telling her secret friend about Derek. About how _similar_ the two of them seemed. She decides not to, though. It was _very_ unlikely that the two would ever meet in person, "What about you and your family?"

"We have a plan," Raven says.

"Good to hear," Morrigan says, "Well I must go now. If they haven't figured out my disappearance they soon will."

"Of course," Raven says and before she leaves says, "Morrigan? Thank you."

Morrigan is surprised. She was not expecting this from the usually joking girl, "For?"

"Everything," she says, "For the…company and the teachings," then she laughs, "And for the late warning."

"Well…you're welcome," Morrigan says not sure how to feel. Raven nods to her with a smile. She then turns her back to her and starts to walk away, "Take care of yourself, Morrigan," she says, "Hopefully…we'll meet again." Then she's gone. Morrigan stays for a bit longer just looking into the small lake. Her muddled thoughts slowly become full, and the realization stuns her. She's going to _miss_ the girl. Miss her! She as well should have thanked her for the company. For the little things that she was able to teach her in return. Just for…being there. Not scared of her. Frustrated Morrigan shoots a bolt of lightning into the lake. Curse her…for making her _feel_. Morrigan turns away from the lake and walks back to the village. She sees the group heading for the Imperial Edge in the distance. She takes a deep breathe then quickly goes to rejoin them.

"Good timing," Derek says to her as she approached, "I thought I was going to have to send out a search party."

Morrigan grunts, "And who would be willing to go on such a search?"

"Me of course," he says with a smile, "I _did_ promise to keep you safe."

She grunts again, but this time does not meet his gaze, "You did promise, but yet you let me go?"

"I, for one, know what it's like to be constantly watched. I did not enjoy it and especially don't expect you to," Derek says, "Do what you want to do. I'm fine so long as I know you're near."

"How kind of you," Morrigan says in a mocking tone.

"Don't hear that too often," he says. The group continues to walk until the sun disappears and the moon comes up. They make camp and Morrigan makes her own little make shift camp away from the main group. Not too far, though. Remembering Derek's words. She looks over her fire to see the main group sitting around the fire, enjoying their dinner. Morrigan has her own dinner in her lap and eats it slowly as she watches the others. She sees Derek's white eyes go to her golden ones, and the gaze almost causes her to choke on her bite. Derek must have seen this for his gaze turns playful. He stands up with the rest of his food, dismisses himself from the group, and walks over to her. He sets himself down across the fire from her and quietly continues eating. Morrigan's mind goes back to Raven's subtle tease, and she smiles slightly.

Oh yes, an interesting mage _he_ is.


End file.
